


dashing through the snow

by brahe



Series: brahe's 2017 advent bingo [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, I'm going to, Sibling Bonding, Skiing, ac2017, adventchallenge, can i call them siblings?, space mom hera and her worried husband kanan and their dorky teens, ultra dad kanan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: Space family has a day off and spends it teaching their newest member how to ski.





	dashing through the snow

**Author's Note:**

> today's fic is "hot chocolate"  
> this one originally started off as a fill of a different square, but about halfway through i changed my mind, so have some skiing adventures feat. hot chocolate.  
> also!! first fic for this fandom, and lemme tell you. i didn't really want to watch rebels when it first came on, but my brother got me to watch an episode and i have been absorbed. literally watched the first season in half a day. i love all of them so much.
> 
> today's title from jingle bells

Ezra peers down the hill, squinting against the glare of the sun shining off bright white, and turns to Sabine.

"Are you sure?" he asks, again, and Sabine laughs.

"I'm positive!" she tells him, claps a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. Go!" 

Ezra looks down the hill again, sighs, pulls his goggles down over his eyes, and counts to ten before pushing himself off the log.

The skis on his feet glide instantly against the snow, and it's not so bad. It's a very gentle slope now, barely slanted down, and he watches the lines the skis create in the fresh snow. He holds the sticks in his hands above the ground, ready to stop himself the moment he falls off-balance, but he's feeling pretty good.

There's a gentle _swoosh_ noise as Sabine slides up next to him, and he turns, gives her a smile.

"Told you it wasn't so bad," she says, laughs, and pushes ahead of him. He watches her go, pays attention to the way she tucks down closer to her skis, leans into wide, sweeping turns, taking a zig-zaging pattern down the hill. He's so wrapped up in watching her, in fact, that he doesn't realize how fast the wind's starting to come at him, how quickly the trees fly by in the distance, doesn't realize until he _does_ , hurtling towards the bottom of the hill faster and faster. Panicking, he tries to remember everything Sabine told him - 

The sticks are for steering, but he's going too fast for them to be useful. He tries pointing the toes of his skis together like Hera had shown him before he even started, but he's _too fast_ - 

He's flying towards the others where they stand at the bottom, shouts lost to the sound of the wind whistling past his ears. Desperate, he reaches out, grasping at nothing, _nothing_ , and then everything stops rather abruptly and he nearly topples head over skis.

There's a moment of tense silence, the others looking at him as he takes deep breaths and calms himself down, and then Zeb's halfway to falling down he's laughing so hard, and Sabine cheers as she slides gracefully to a stop behind him. Hera shakes her head with a smile, and Kanan looks a little pale.

"That was crazy!" Sabine says, punches his arm with a grin. He gives her a nervous chuckle.

"Small slopes," Kanan says, and his forehead his creased in the way it gets when he's worried. "We'll keep you on the small slopes."

"It wasn't so bad," Hera smiles, but she's shaking her head and ushering Ezra over to a much, much gentler hill.

"I thought you were a goner!" Zeb's still laughing, hardly standing upright. "You were coming so fast I was expecting an epic wipeout."

"Sorry to disappoint," Ezra shrugs.

"Maybe next time," Zeb says, lunging after Ezra, who takes off, much slower than his trip down the tall slope.

Zeb runs behind him, lobbing snowballs at Ezra's back, yelling about _dumb Jedi tricks_ when he misses every shot. 

 

 

Ezra and Zeb are the last two back on the _Ghost_ at the end of the day, and Zeb manages to shove a handful of snow into Ezra's jacket as the cargo door closes, and Ezra jumps about a foot in the air and whirls around, chasing Zeb through the ship until they stumble into the mess, where the rich smell of chocolate steals their attention.

"Hot chocolate?" Zeb asks, already headed for the counter where Hera's fidgeting with some kind of device.

"Sure is," Sabine says from where she's curled under a blanket on the bench, tucked into Kanan's side, mug cupped in both hands. She blows on it briefly before taking a sip.

Hera hands a mug to Zeb, who thanks her before taking up a spot on the opposite side of the bench, and she turns to hand one to Ezra, who takes it hesitantly. He looks down at the brown liquid, something bittersweet twisting in his gut.

"Last time I had this, my parents were still around," he says quietly, mostly into the cup, but they hear him nonetheless. Hera shares a look with Kanan before wrapping an arm around Ezra and tugging him along, settling in between Zeb and Sabine with Ezra under her arm.

"It's _Ghost_ tradition," Zeb tells him. "Snow day and Hera's hot chocolate."

"The best in the galaxy," Sabine says, and taps her mug against Ezra's.

Ezra looks at it a bit longer, lost in the images the smell brings up in his memory, but he shakes his head before taking a sip, and it's as wonderful as he remembers, better, maybe, and he relaxes against Hera.

"Delicious," he says, and the tense atmosphere he hadn't even noticed was there disappears instantly, as if they had been waiting for his approval.

Kanan reaches behind Sabine to ruffle Ezra's hair, grinning when Ezra laughs and scrunches away, and Ezra feels nothing but warmth and happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on the true story of my dad going skiing for the first time and breaking a speed record while trying not to die. i figured that's something that would happen to this ridiculous blueberry.


End file.
